Proceso de restauración de memoria
by le mousquetaire
Summary: Tráiler The Golden Circle
1. Chapter 1

Luego de casi un minuto bajo el chorro de agua caliente para relajar sus músculos luego de una sesión de entrenamiento en el gimnasio, cambio al agua fría para lavarse.

Salió de la ducha, la toalla atada a la cintura. Limpió la condensación del espejo, observando con detenimiento su reflejo, como siempre. Su cuerpo se mantenía en forma, considerando su edad y complexión, algo necesario para su línea de trabajo, como se le había dicho años atrás, cuando despertó en un cuarto de hospital, su mente vacía de recuerdos.

Miró su reflejo una vez más, antes de tomar el parche negro cuidadosamente doblado al lado de su navaja de afeitar. Se lo colocó sobre la cicatriz que cruzaba la cuenca de lo que alguna vez fue su ojo izquierdo y contempló de nuevo su rostro en el espejo.

Le habían dicho entonces que su nombre era Harry, que era ciudadano británico, que había sido herido en suelo norteamericano durante una misión en que todo había salido mal. También le dijeron que era un agente entrenado en operaciones especiales, lo que explicaba el porqué era tan bueno para las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, sabía como usar un arma y tenía un instinto natural como estratega en situaciones de alta presión. Cuando preguntó porqué podía recordar esas cosas y no su nombre y su pasado, le explicaron que había recibido un disparo en la cabeza en su última misión y que además de perder el ojo izquierdo, la contusión había dañado partes de su cerebro relacionadas con la memoria, sin afectar lo que los doctores llamaban memoria muscular y lo que su entrenador simplemente denominaba puro instinto de supervivencia,

 _Recuperarás tu memoria, Harry_ , le decían, _solo hace falta un estímulo que dispare tus recuerdos y ayude a conectar los trozos de memoria dispersos en tu inconciente luego del shock y el daño físico dejado por la herida en la cabeza_.

Mientras eso sucedía, trabajaba haciendo aquello que mejor sabía hacer para la gente que le había salvado la vida, en una especie de condena a trabajos forzados de la que no tenía idea de cómo escapar por que no tenía ni jodida idea de a dónde ir o qué hacer fuera de las instalaciones donde había vivido los pasados dos años y medio.

Había renunciado a la terapia de hipnosis para recuperar sus recuerdos cuando lo único que obtuvo de ella fueron pesadillas sobre un hombre apuntándole al rostro y disparando, seguidas de un vació que le hacía despertar angustiado, cubierto de sudor y más confundido que nunca.

Hubo otros destellos de memoria de los que nunca habló con sus doctores: la memoria de un joven no mayor de veinte, entrenando como él, potencialmente peligroso, pero con una sonrisa y una mirada limpia que hacía que algo se removiera dentro de él.

Los sueños que tenía con ese muchacho lo alteraban tanto como sus pesadillas, pero muy dentro de su cabeza, ambas cosas estaban relacionadas con su pasado y con los recuerdos que no lograba aclarar del todo. Solo necesitaba algo que pusiera las cosas en contexto y pudiera guiarle a la entrada a su memoria, a su verdadero yo, al Harry que sabía estaba perdido en algún lugar de su inconciente.

Le habían informado de su siguiente misión, pidiéndole descansar bien esa noche para partir a primera hora. Iría como respaldo en un convoy que llevaría documentos, armas y municiones, a una de las filiales de la organización con que trabajaba, Statesmen, bajo las órdenes del agente Tequila, su comandante al mando, al que le llevaba casi veinte años y quien se había convertido en algo así como su amigo en ese lugar. Siguiendo la costumbre del lugar de llamar como bebidas a sus agentes, había elegido Guinness como su nombre código, por su afición a la cerveza irlandesa. Los nombres le parecían ridículos, pero eran las reglas y no podía hacer nada al respecto. El tipo de trabajo que hacían no tenía porque no tener algo de clase y refinamiento. Su idea del espía era más cercana a Bond que a Jack Ryan y mientras preparaba la ropa que usaría al día siguiente, se preguntaba que tan difícil sería convencer a sus superiores de permitirle hacerse de un traje de diseñador a la medida, como premio por su buen comportamiento.

¿Cuántas misiones exitosas necesitaría para conseguir un viaje a Londres y una visita a la avenida Saville? Seguro encontraría la sastrería perfecta para la imagen que tenía en su cabeza de cómo debía ser un espía que se respete.

Una imagen apareció en su mente como un flashazo: la vitrina de una sastrería, un nombre. Tambaleándose, alcanzó a sentarse en el borde de la cama, mareado por la punzada que atravesó su cráneo, el dolor lacerante en la cuenca vacía de su ojo izquierdo y la náusea que subió por su garganta.

Kingsman.

¿Qué carajos era Kingsman?


	2. Chapter 2

\- Ese condenando taxi sumergible es fantástico, Merlín. Esta vez si te superaste a ti mismo. – Eggsy entregó las llaves al técnico, para luego sentarse frente a la estación de Merlín, quien sonreía sin ocultar su satisfacción.

\- Es más difícil que lo estrelles bajo el agua, como los otros, aunque eso no signifique que no seas capaz de hacerlo algún día. – Merlín tomó la memoria USB que Eggsy puso frente a él, conteniendo la información recobrada en su última misión.

\- ¿Roxie ya regresó de Roma? – Merlín negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla donde se desplegaba la información que acababa de recibir. – Arthur está esperándome, así que te dejo trabajar. ¿Sigue en pie la cena de esta noche? – Merlín lo despidió con un gesto y Eggsy entendió el mensaje. – Te espero en la sastrería a las nueve.

Eggsy se dio un baño y se puso un traje limpio, haciendo tiempo para su reunión con Arthur. Ese día se cumplían dos años desde que había sido aceptado en Kingsman y el jefe deseaba charlar con su mejor agente sobre sus aspiraciones dentro de la organización.

Un par de meses luego del infame día V, un nuevo Arthur había sido asignado a la oficina londinense de Kingsman, y Eggsy finalmente presentó las pruebas necesarias para recibir el grado de Galahad. Merlín lo había presentado como su candidato y por la complicada situación resultado de la crisis creada por Valentine, su designación se dio de forma inmediata.

Las posiciones que habían quedado vacantes luego de que se hizo una profunda investigación sobre los cómplices de Chester King y varios agentes fueron dados de baja y entregados a la justicia, fueron cubiertas por agentes de las varias agencias europeas de la organización. La sede en Londres necesitaba estar operacional tan pronto como fuera posible, su estatus estaba bajo revisión y en riesgo de ser eliminada o absorbida por alguna otra sede europea.

Merlín, junto con los nuevos Lancelot y Galahad, el veterano Percival y su propio equipo técnico, debían convencer al nuevo Arthur de que podían hacerse cargo de su trabajo y mantener el liderazgo que les había caracterizado desde su fundación. La presión era considerable, pero Merlín y su equipo seguían probando que eran lo mejor que la organización podía ofrecer.

* * *

\- Recibí los reportes de tu última misión, Galahad, y debo decir que nunca deja de impresionarme lo lejos que has llegado. – Arthur le había invitado a sentarse a su lado y Eggsy no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo, recordando la última vez que se había encontrado en esa misma posición.

\- Tuve a los mejores maestros, Arthur, soy el reflejo de su trabajo. – La mirada de Eggsy se detuvo por unos segundos en el imponente retrato de Harry Hart que colgaba en los muros del despacho de Arthur.

\- Ciertamente has honrado la memoria de tu mentor. Harry Hart estaría muy orgulloso de ti. – Eggsy agradeció las palabras de su jefe con un gesto, satisfecho consigo mismo. – Ahora, hablemos de tu futuro dentro de Kingsman.

* * *

Eggsy recibió el mensaje de Merlín en la sastrería, avisándole que lo alcanzaría un poco más tarde en el restaurant. Estaba ocupado en una junta tardía con Arthur, relacionada con el surgimiento de ciertos rumores sobre amenazas de ataques a las oficinas europeas de la organización.

Eggsy le hizo prometer que iría a la cena, ofrecida para él por la nueva reina de Escandinavia, Tilde, para presentarle a su recién elegido Primer Ministro, ya que no quería estar solo en una cena tan formal como esa, sobre todo considerando su pasado con la nueva reina.

Merlín nunca llegó a la cena y esta tuvo que terminar de forma abrupta cuando el comunicador en los lentes reglamentarios de Eggsy emitió un agudo sonido que casi le deja sordo y provocó conmoción entre los comensales del lugar. Eggsy intentó comunicarse con Merlín y al no obtener respuesta, marcó directamente a la sastrería y al HQ, con el mismo resultado.

Ocultando su preocupación frente a sus acompañantes, Eggsy se disculpó y tomó el auto en dirección a la avenida Savile, intentando comunicarse con Merlín, aumentando su angustia al seguir sin obtener respuesta. Mientras se acercaba a su destino, se cruzó con ambulancias, bomberos y tuvo que detenerse en un cerco policial a varias cuadras del lugar.

Bajó del auto para informarse y cuando volvió a ponerse tras el volante, forzado por la policía a tomar otro camino, tuvo que esperar un momento a que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

Buscó una calle lateral donde dejar el auto y echó a andar hacía la sastrería por un camino alterno, fuera de la vista de los policías. Había empezado a llover y Eggsy parecía no notar la lluvia.

Una explosión había destruido una de las sastrerías de la avenida Savile, sin dañar los edificios aledaños. Los testigos hablaban de un misil que había golpeado la tienda y Eggsy estaba seguro de que el blanco había sido Kingsman.

Siguió marcándole a Merlín, al teléfono de Arthur, a Percival, sin respuesta. Al menos Roxie estaba a salvo en Roma. En su camino, se cruzó con un pequeño grupo que observaba las noticias en el televisor de un café, donde se transmitían los pormenores de la explosión, confirmando otra explosión similar en las afueras de Londres, donde se hablaba de una destrucción mayor. Las imágenes mostraban un enorme cráter en medio del campo, en una locación que Eggsy conocía como la palma de su mano.

Echó a caminar con más prisa rumbo a la sastrería, con el corazón en la garganta, marcando de nuevo por teléfono a todos los agentes. Finalmente pudo contactar a Percival, quien había llegado al HQ minutos después de la explosión.

\- No quedó nada, Eggsy. No hay nada aquí. He contactado a los agentes que estaban de misión, para vernos en nuestra casa de seguridad tan pronto arriben a Londres. Merlín no responde. ¿Sabes si hay alguien en la sastrería? – Eggsy le informó a Percival de la explosión en la avenida Savile y sus sospechas y acordaron verse más tarde en el punto de reunión acordado.

Unos pasos adelante alcanzó a ver la cinta que demarcaba el área de seguridad alrededor de la explosión. Se ocultó en uno de los callejones que daban a las bodegas de las sastrerías, esperando a que la policía y los bomberos despejaran el lugar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo vería, se acercó despacio al lugar que había dejado apenas unas horas antes.

El edificio había desaparecido por completo. La lluvia caía sobre los restos de concreto y madera de lo que fuera la fachada de Kingsman en pleno Londres.

Sintió que las rodillas se le doblaban y que no podía respirar. Se inclinó para tratar de tomar aire y controlar la náusea. Arthur y el personal del HQ estaban muertos, Dagonet y la gente de la sastrería también. Y Merlín. No podía saber a ciencia cierta si Merlín había salido del HQ a tiempo o si estaba en la sastrería en el momento de la explosión.

Se había salvado de puro milagro y la idea de que había estado divirtiéndose mientras sus compañeros morían le revolvía el estómago.

Se obligó a mirar de nuevo, a enfrentar la realidad. Y entonces lo vio, en el otro extremo de las ruinas, la silueta bajo la lluvia. Un profundo suspiro de alivio escapó de su garganta cuando la luz iluminó el rostro de Merlín. Avanzó hacía él entre los escombros, conteniéndose para no echar a correr. Merlín lo encontró a medio camino, con los brazos abiertos, y Eggsy se colgó de su cuello, abrazándolo entre sollozos, feliz de verlo con vida.

Estuvieron un largo rato así, hasta que Eggsy consiguió calmarse un poco. Merlín pidió disculpas por no responder el teléfono, por considerarlo un riesgo de seguridad. Confiaba en que Eggsy iría a investigar la sastrería y que esperarlo ahí sería lo más conveniente. Eggsy le habló de su llamada con Percival y decidieron reunirse con el resto de los agentes. Tomaron camino al auto de Eggsy, luego de destruir sus teléfonos y dejarlos entre las ruinas de la explosión. Comprarían un par de teléfonos desechables en algún Tesco camino al punto de reunión.

* * *

\- La amenaza era cierta, entonces. – Eggsy preguntó mientras comían algo en una gasolinera de la carretera. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién está detrás de esto?

\- Nada en específico. Discretamente investigué si las otras oficinas europeas estaban a salvo y parece que solo nosotros fuimos afectados, lo que hace el ataque más personal de lo que había considerado en un principio. Quien hizo esto conocía nuestra operación desde adentro y sabía como hacer todo el daño posible sin causar ningún daño colateral.

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Merlín? – Eggsy se movía incómodo en la camisa almidonada del traje que había llevado a la cena. En la siguiente parada que hicieran compraría un cambio de ropa, ir vestido así no era la forma más aconsejable para pasar desapercibido. – Seguir en silencio y escondiéndonos no nos ayudará a encontrar a quien nos atacó.

\- Por el momento, considero que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Ya que tengamos a todos los agentes que estaban de misión de vuelta y en un solo lugar podremos pensar en el siguiente paso. Enviaré a los agentes a casa, y ya que sepa que están todos a salvo, trabajaré en un plan para llegar al fondo de esto.

\- Ni siquiera pienses que voy a dejarte solo en esto, Merlín. – Merlín sonrió complacido, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, gesto que Eggsy agradeció con una sonrisa.

\- Por supuesto que no, mi cerebro necesitará un poco de músculo para hacerse cargo el trabajo sucio, además de que no tengo ánimos para ponerme a discutir contigo. Siempre ha sido un placer trabajar a tu lado y si alguien puede ayudarme a desentrañar este misterio, ese eres tú. – Merlín se puso de pie, preparándose para seguir su camino. – Estamos a un par de horas de nuestro destino, conduciré para dejarte dormir un poco. Voy a necesitarte alerta y descansado y manejar en silencio por un rato me ayudará a pensar. Vamos, quisiera poder pasar la noche en una cama y darme un baño.

* * *

Cinco agentes, entre los que se contaban Lancelot y Percival, arribaron al punto de reunión durante las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas. Merlín contactó a los líderes de las oficinas de Berlín, para reportar su estatus y pedir que mantuvieran la información sobre ellos al mínimo para con el resto de las sedes de la organización.

A regañadientes, los agentes aceptaron volver a casa, con la promesa de que serían contactados cuando se tuviera un plan de acción para enfrentar la crisis. Lancelot se quedaría en el lugar, como enlace y para investigar cuanto fuera posible sobre el ataque.

Merlín preparó un pequeño arsenal para él y Eggsy, junto con todo el equipo tecnológico móvil que podría llevar consigo. Le contó a Roxie y a Eggsy sobre la fuente de donde había surgido la información sobre la amenaza del ataque: una organización similar a la suya, con base en los Estados Unidos, conocida como Statesmen.

Merlín los había contactado al llegar al lugar, para informarles sobre el ataque y para pedir apoyo y estos le habían pedido viajar hasta sus oficinas en Kentucky, para preparar una misión de contrataque.

Merlín sacó una vieja botella de bourbón Statesman, guardada en la caja fuerte de la casa de seguridad y sirvió tres vasos. Roxie, Eggsy y él eran el mejor equipo de Kingsman y estaban frente a otra oportunidad de probar su valía.

Cosa de tres horas después, la última ronda fue servida y la botella vacía de Statesman terminó de vuelta en la caja fuerte, a la espera de un repuesto para ser bebida cuando la ocasión lo ameritara.

Habían estado hablando de sus logros y pérdidas los pasados casi tres años, bebieron a la salud de Arthur y sus compañeros caídos y prometieron, con la solemnidad que podía permitirles su avanzado estado de ebriedad, vengar la afrenta hecha a su organización.

Roxy se recostó sobre la mesa y Merlín la cubrió con su abrigo y utilizó su suéter de casimir como almohada. Él se acomodó en uno de los grandes sofás de la sala de estar de la casa y Eggsy se ofreció como voluntario para la primera vigilia de la noche. Merlín aceptó sin problema, seguro de que la idea de ir a Kentucky tendría al chico pensando en cosas que quizá no se atrevía a analizar estando sobrio.

Puso la alarma de su reloj para cuatro horas después, para relevar a Eggsy en la vigilancia, esperando que fuera tiempo suficiente para que su amigo pudiera enfrentar a sus demonios y estar listo para partir.

* * *

Eggsy no estaba muy contento con la idea, pero Merlín lo convenció, recordándole que estaban en desventaja en cuestión de armamento, acceso a inteligencia y en número. Prepararon documentación falsa para salir del país y Roxie los llevó a Harthow un par de días después, deseándoles suerte y prometiendo abandonar su puesto si las cosas se ponían peligrosas.

El vuelo intercontinental de catorce horas y dos transbordos, fue un suplicio para ambos. Lidiar con la resaca y las largas horas fue agotador. Entre las vueltas al baño, el tratar de dormir en un avión casi lleno, y la adrenalina de no tener idea de a que se enfrentarían; el llegar a su hotel, bañarse y dormir doce horas seguidas, era lo único que les importaba.

Se registraron en el hotel, en una habitación doble, bajo nombres falsos. Merlín fue el primero en tomar un baño, mientras Eggsy pedía algo de comida al servicio a cuartos: hamburguesas y papas fritas y coca-colas, perfecto para terminar una de las jornadas más miserables de las que habían tenido memoria.

Junto con la comida, el botones le entregó a Merlín un sobre sellado con una gran S. Espero a que Eggsy saliera del baño para comer y leer la carta mientras lo hacían.

\- Solo tiene una dirección y una contraseña. Nos esperan mañana a las siete de la mañana. Había pensado llamarles, pero creo que tendremos que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con ellos. – Eggsy asintió con la cabeza, devorando con gusto su hamburguesa, luchando con la pesadez dejada por el jetlag y la resaca que venía arrastrando desde la noche anterior.

\- ¿Seguro de que no hay forma de que hagamos esto sin la intervención de tus amigos yanquis? – Eggsy tomó un par de papas del plato de Merlín, quien optó por pasárselo y dejarle terminar el resto.

\- Escuchemos lo que tienen que decir y decidiremos luego. Ellos tienen toda la información ahora y nosotros estamos a ciegas. No creas que no comparto tus dudas pero, por el momento, tendremos que hacerlo a su manera.

* * *

La dirección que recibieron los llevó hasta una vieja destilería, afamada por producir el bourbón más fino del país. Luego de dar sus nombres y la contraseña que se les había asignado, fueron llevados ante el director de la oficina, Champagne, el epítome del norteamericano sureño: sombrero, un traje estilo vaquero, acento marcado y una jovialidad que estaba poniendo a Eggsy de mal humor. Junto a él estaba la agente Ginger, el equivalente en Statesmen al puesto de Merlín y a quien este parecía encontrar encantadora.

Un momento después se les unió un par de agentes, Tequila y Whisky, dos cowboys cuyos nombres y actitud terminaron de crispar los ya de por si, alterados nervios de Eggsy.

La reunión parecía no ir a ningún lado, solo se hablaba de las posibilidades que el trabajo en conjunto de las dos agencias podría traer a la situación mundial y los avances que se podían hacer con la inteligencia de ambas partes.

\- Todo eso es muy importante y seguramente el mundo será un lugar mejor si unimos fuerzas, pero creo que lo más urgente en este preciso momento es encontrar quien está detrás del ataque a nuestra organización y entregarlo a la justicia, digo, si no les importa, claro… - Eggsy cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, los labios apretados y el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh, sobre eso, Ginger, ¿puedes llevar a los caballeros a la sala de control y mostrarles lo que encontramos? - Champagne se sirvió otro trago de whisky, sonriendo como el gato que acababa de comerse el ratón. – Estoy seguro de que encontrarán esto bastante esclarecedor.

La agente Ginger los guió por los pasillos de la construcción, hablando animadamente con Merlín sobre cosas técnicas que a Eggsy le parecían sin importancia. Entraron a un salón lleno de pantallas que mostraban imágenes de misiones en curso y los interiores de la instalación. Ginger les invitó a sentarse frente a una pantalla, para luego teclear algunos comandos y apartarse para dejarles ver lo que tenían para ellos.

La imagen en la pantalla era apenas clara, como si hubiera sido tomada a la distancia, desde una cámara de vigilancia. Merlín se inclinó hacía adelante, tratando de ver con más claridad la pantalla frente a ellos. Eggsy se había echado atrás en la silla, los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, la voz atrapada en su garganta.

\- Oh, por Dios, ¿Harry? – Las manos de Merlín se aferraban al filo de escritorio.

\- Que me jodan… - Eggsy sentía que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. La imagen se congeló y en la pantalla podía verse, tan claro como era posible, a Harry Hart, en medio de una calle cualquiera, para luego reanudar la reproducción, mostrando a Harry antes de ser tomado a la fuerza por un comando que lo subió a una camioneta sin señalamientos que se dio a la fuga luego de tomar a su prisionero.

Harry Hart, con un parche cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, vivo y, aparentemente, en manos de quienes habían atacado las instalaciones de Kingsman en Londres.

.- Necesito aire, uhm, ¿hay una salida al exterior? – Eggsy se había puesto de pie violentamente y miraba a su alrededor como una fiera enjaulada. Alcanzó a ver el cruce de miradas entre Ginger y Merlín y el malestar aumentó en intensidad.

\- Seguro. - Ginger le señaló la puerta mientras echaba a andar frente a él. Eggsy salió tras ella sin siquiera mirar a Merlín, cuyos dedos sobre el teclado repetían el video que les habían mostrado. La agente le guió por el pasillo hasta una puerta acristalada que daba a los viñedos tras la gran mansión. Sin decir nada, abrió la puerta y le dejó a solas, gesto que Eggsy le agradecería después, cuando pudiera volver a respirar con normalidad.

Eggsy respiró profundamente, llenándose los pulmones con el aire cargado de humedad, olor a madera quemada, a tierra mojada y a hierba recién cortada. Un acceso de tos le hizo doblarse, sofocado por el golpe de aire caliente y la bilis que subía por su garganta. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento, sin morir en el intento.

Harry Hart había sobrevivido al disparo de Valentine, sin más daño aparente que la pérdida del ojo. Había sobrevivido a una bala en la cabeza, para ser capturado por alguien que seguramente le había usado para destruir a su gente.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a la boca, para no dejar escapar el grito desgarrador que llenaba su garganta. Los ojos le ardían por las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar escapar de sus pestañas. Ya bastante lamentable era que esa gente le viera en ese estado, dejarles ver el dolor que le causaba lo que acababa de presenciar solo mostraría debilidad y no podía permitirse eso, por Merlín, por Kingsman.

Por si mismo.

Respirar. Adentro, afuera.

Necesitaba volver adentro, sacarle a esos payasos toda la información que pudiera y salir a buscar a Harry.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él y echó a andar por los pasillos, entendió que no podía hacerlo. Como pudo encontró la salida de la destilería y caminó hasta que encontró un taxi para llevarlo al hotel. En el trayecto le envió un mensaje a Merlín diciéndole que lo esperaría en el hotel, para volver a hablar con la gente de Statesman al día siguiente. Sin esperar respuesta apagó el celular. Estaba seguro de que Merlín entendería.

* * *

Al llegar al hotel se cambió de ropa, dejando el uniforme de Kingsman para vestir de nuevo las ropas del chico del sur de Londres que no tenía futuro ni aspiraciones. Le preguntó al sujeto de la recepción la dirección del bar más cercano y salió del hotel. Caminó un par de cuadras, hasta encontrar el local que le habían recomendado: un bar de segunda, especializado en alitas a la BBQ.

Se sentó en la barra, la miseria de los pasados días pesándole en el cuerpo, el dolor de la pérdida de sus compañeros agentes como un peso en medio de su pecho, y la imagen de Harry, vivo, marcada a fuego en su cerebro.

Pidió un martini y la mujer tras la barra del bar le puso enfrente una medida de whisky.

\- Esto no es un martini. – Ese maldito país y sus ridículas costumbres.

\- Lo es en Kentucky, dulzura. – La mujer le guiño el ojo y Eggsy bebió el whisky de un trago.

\- Otro, y deja la botella a la mano, dulzura.

Eggsy podía sentir sobre él la mirada de los comensales habituales, a quienes seguramente les parecía extraño el chico con acento extranjero y ropa llamativa. La cantinera trató de mantener a los más ebrios apartados de él, pero luego de media botella de whisky y todo lo que había soportado los pasados días, Eggsy estaba listo para lo que fuera.

Un sujeto que apestaba a alcohol barato y grasa se le acercó, empujándolo deliberadamente, buscando llamar su atención. Eggsy ignoró el gesto de súplica de la cantinera y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al sujeto. Quizá fue la bebida, el cambio de horario o pura mala suerte, lo que le hizo no ver la intención del tipo a tiempo. El puñetazo en plena cara lo tiró del banco y cayó pesadamente al suelo, desorientado. Una patada en medio del cuerpo con una pesada bota de trabajo, lo dejó sin aliento. Escuchó las carcajadas del resto de los hombres en el bar. Aprovechó que el sujeto le daba la espalda, para pavonearse frente a sus amigos, para ponerse de pie y prepararse para la pelea.

Le tiró al hombre un golpe certero en la nuca, que le hizo caer cuan largo era de bruces en el suelo. El resto de los sujetos del lugar se levantó y se le acercó, amenazante. Eggsy sonrió y con un gesto retador, se puso en guardia, esperándolos.

Escucho un silbido cruzando el aire y alcanzó a ver al tipo que sacaba una pistola, apuntándole, para luego soltar el arma cuando el lazo atrapó su muñeca, desviando su puntería. Otro silbido, el lazo atrapó las piernas de otro sujeto que ya se lanzaba sobre él para atacarlo.

Del otro extremo del lazo, el tal agente Whisky le hizo una seña y Eggsy se giró para golpear a otro borracho que intentaba unirse a la pelea. Un par de minutos después, cuatro hombres yacían inconcientes en una esquina del bar, mientras la cantinera llamaba a la policía para reportar el incidente.

\- Creo que sería lo más conveniente salir de aquí, muchacho. – Whisky lo miró de arriba abajo. – Y conseguirte algo de ropa decente. Si pretendías no llamar la atención, déjame decirte que eso no ayuda mucho. – Eggsy aceptó la sugerencia a regañadientes y salieron del lugar.

\- Si vas a trabajar con nosotros, será mejor que aprendas a escuchar consejos y confíes en quien sabe como funcionan las cosas por acá. – Iban entrando al hotel cuando escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas acercarse al lugar.

\- Agradezco la ayuda, en serio, pero prefiero hacer las cosas a mi modo, si no te importa. – Whisky ignoró sus palabras y lo acompañó hasta los elevadores, situación que Eggsy aceptó, tratando de evitar una escena a la vista de la gente en el lobby del hotel.

\- Tu compañero, Merlín, aceptó que uno de nosotros viniera para vigilarte y protegerte, si lo considerábamos necesario. El hombre te conoce, Galahad, y se preocupa por ti, además de tener la inteligencia suficiente como para entender que, para llevar a buen término su misión, necesitan de toda la ayuda que nosotros podamos ofrecerles. – Eggsy mantuvo la mirada fija en la puerta del elevador, en silencio.

Salieron al pasillo y Whisky caminó directo a la habitación que Eggsy y Merlín compartían. Espero junto a la puerta a que Eggsy abriera y luego de verle entrar, se tocó el filo de la texana que llevaba y se despidió con un simple ihasta mañana/i.

Eggsy cerró la puerta y se encaminó al baño, observando en el espejo su mejilla hinchada y la sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios. Maldijo entre dientes y se desvistió para darse otro baño, mientras esperaba la vuelta de Merlín.

* * *

\- Fue la gente de Champagne quien encontró a Harry en el hospital central de South Glades. Cuando la seguridad del hospital giró un reporte sobre las armas y los papeles encontrados en su cuerpo con la policía local, fueron ellos quienes se presentaron primero, por estar monitoreando los reportes alrededor de la masacre en la iglesia. – Merlín había vuelto cerca del anochecer, cargado de noticias, ignorando deliberadamente la partida de Eggsy de la reunión y su pelea en el bar, de la que seguramente ya había sido informado.

\- Llevaron a Harry a sus instalaciones médicas, donde le pusieron en coma inducido para aliviar el trauma cerebral por el impacto de la bala. La pérdida del ojo izquierdo fue total, pero aun estaba por verse cuán extenso había sido el daño neurológico. – Eggsy tenía los puños apretados bajo la mesa, mordiéndose los labios para no hablar, mientras escuchaba a Merlín relatarle los hechos, según se lo habían contado a él.

\- Cuando controlaron la inflamación en su cerebro, lo despertaron, para encontrarse con un hombre que no tenía memoria alguna de quien era, o de su pasado. – Eggsy alzó la cabeza para mirar a Merlín, quien miraba sus manos cruzadas sobre la mesa, el gesto de preocupación en su rostro. – Habían pasado tres semanas desde el día V, para entonces habíamos enviado gente a recuperar el cuerpo y se nos había informado que todos los muertos de la iglesia estaban en la morgue, a la espera de ser identificados y entregados a sus familiares. Nuestro equipo no encontró el cuerpo de Harry y se les dijo que algunos cuerpos estaban tan deteriorados que habían sido sepultados de inmediato en una fosa común. – Merlín se quitó los lentes y se pasó una mano temblorosa sobre los ojos cansados. – Los jefes decidieron dejar las cosas así y no pude hacer más al respecto. – Sus miradas se encontraron y Eggsy le sonrió, comprensivo. – Tú sabes que hice cuanto pude por encontrar a Harry, entonces.

\- Pasaron más de dos años, Merlín, ¿cómo es que no nos contactaron? – La voz de Eggsy era ronca, como si le costara hablar sobre Harry.

\- Kingsman sigue siendo el secreto mejor guardado de la corona británica, Eggsy. Contactaron a MI6 y al no obtener respuesta, pensaron que Harry era un operativo especial de SAS al que era más seguro dar por muerto, luego de que descubrieron sus habilidades. – Eggsy lo miró confundido.

\- Quizá Harry no tenía memoria, pero su entrenamiento estaba tan profundamente enraizado en su ser, que era casi instintivo. Así que pensaron que quizá ayudaría a su memoria ponerlo de vuelta en su elemento. – Eggsy se puso de pie, paseándose por la habitación, rumiando la furia que llenaba sus entrañas. – No sirvió de mucho, para él al menos, pero Statesman había encontrado un agente especializado, audaz, temerario, sin nada que perder.

\- ¡Malditos yanquis de mierda! – Eggsy finalmente estalló, sobresaltando a Merlín. – Y luego de usarlo como carne de cañón, lo dejaron a merced de quién sabe que desquiciado que seguramente sabía quien era y lo utilizó para destruir a Kingsman.

\- Champagne cree saber quien tiene a Harry, pero no tienen idea de porqué se ordenó el ataque a nuestro HQ. – Eggsy se detuvo en seco, girándose para mirar a Merlín.

\- Quieren que les ayudemos a detener a uno de sus más poderosos enemigos a cambio de ayudarnos a rescatar a Harry.

Eggsy volvió a sentarse frente a Merlín y se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato. Merlín parecía estar considerando si debía decirle o no los detalles de la oferta de Statesman.

\- Vamos a hacerlo, entonces, ¿uhm? A ayudar a esos idiotas a resolver sus problemas, a riesgo de nuestras vidas, a cambio de recuperar a alguien que ni siquiera sabe quienes somos.

Merlín alzó los hombros, en señal de resignada aceptación.

\- No veo que más podamos hacer, Eggsy. – Otro largo instante de pesado silencio. Eggsy cerró los ojos, dejando caer la cabeza entre los hombros. Merlín se levantó para buscar algunas cosas del maletín que tenía sobre la cama.

\- ¿Has escuchado de un lugar llamado Poppyland?


	3. Chapter 3

El despertar desorientado en un lugar desconocido estaba volviéndose un molesto patrón para Harry.

En un principio creyó encontrarse en otro hospital, por las cegadoras luces blancas, pero cuando pudo ponerse de pie y observar con detenimiento su entorno, descubrió que el lugar donde se encontraba semejaba más la celda de un pabellón psiquiátrico que una habitación de hospital.

Vestía ropas grises de hospital y estaba descalzo. Las paredes del lugar estaban acolchadas, y un gran espejo casi llenaba uno de los lados del cuarto. Al acercarse a observar su reflejo, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un espejo de doble vista, cuyo otro lado permitía que sus captores pudieran observarlo. Fingió ignorar ese hecho, concentrándose en revisar si no tenía alguna herida en su cuerpo.

Recordaba, y sonrió ante la ironía de su buena memoria a corto plazo, que había sido tomado a la fuerza cuando salía de su hotel en Boston, para tomar un vuelo de vuelta a Kentucky, luego de completar otra misión para Statesman. Era interesante como toda esa situación – el ser secuestrado, ser prisionero del enemigo – le parecía tan familiar. Seguramente había pasado por eso al menos un par de veces en su vida, si era un agente especial, como se le había dicho desde que había perdido la memoria.

Se sentó en el rústico camastro de la habitación, la espalda recta, las manos sobre las rodillas, acompasando su respiración con los latidos de su corazón. Una técnica de meditación que le permitía desconectarse de su entorno y buscar en su cabeza una posible solución al problema en que se encontraba.

Seguía molestándole el descubrir nuevas habilidades suyas sin poder desentrañar aquellos detalles de su personalidad que pudieran darle acceso a su memoria fragmentada. Desechó el sentimiento de frustración y se concentró en un plan de acción.

Habría dado lo que fuera por un medio de comunicación oculto en algo tan inocuo que no pareciera un riesgo para sus captores, como unos lentes. Sonrió para si ante la idea. Cuando saliera de ahí, le sugeriría la idea a Ginger.

Escuchó con claridad el sonido de la cerradura de la puerta y se puso de pie, en posición de descanso, listo para enfrentar al recién llegado. La puerta se abrió y un joven alto y atlético, con un brazo biomecánico se acercó a él, con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en el rostro.

\- No lo creí cuando me lo dijeron y tuve que venir a comprobarlo por mí mismo. – El tipo dio unos pasos hacía él, manteniendo una prudente distancia. – El gran Harry Hart, Lázaro volviendo de entre los muertos.

Las palabras del hombre no tenían sentido para él, aunque no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que parecía conocerle.

\- No tienes ni idea de quién soy, ¿verdad? – Harry sostuvo su mirada, hasta que el otro bajo la vista, dando un par de pasos atrás.

\- Ya que parece conocerme y saber sobre mis problemas de memoria, sería cortés darme su nombre y, si no le molesta, algunos detalles de nuestra pasada relación. – El lenguaje corporal del joven mostraba cuan incómodo le hacía sentir el estar en la misma habitación que él, cuando apenas unos minutos antes se comportara como un irrespetuoso bravucón. Harry guardaba todos esos detalles en su memoria, para luego usarla para unir los destellos que flotaban en su inconsciente.

\- Charlie Hesketh. Quisiera decir más, pero no creo estar autorizado a hacerlo. - El nombre no significaba nada para él, aunque el tal Charlie pensara lo contrario. – Será mejor que me vaya, no quisiera hacer enojar a la jefa. – Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. – No quiero perderme la cara de Eggsy cuando vuelva a ver a su héroe y este ni siquiera lo recuerde. - Apenas se cerró la puerta tras él, Harry se dejó caer en el camastro, cegado por la punzada de dolor que taladró su cerebro.

\- Eggsy. – Dijo el nombre entre los dientes apretados por el dolor. – Eggsy. – La imagen que acompañaba las pesadillas de aquel día en que su mundo desapareció por entero por el impacto de la bala en su cráneo volvió a su mente. El dolor en su cabeza se volvió insoportable y finalmente, se desvaneció. Antes de que todo se volviera negro, se vio a si mismo, frente a aquel chico con gran potencial, enorme sonrisa y los ojos más tristes que había visto en su vida.

* * *

Cuando despertó tirado en el suelo, un par de horas después, cualquier rastro del nombre había desaparecido de su mente. Solo quedaba esa molesta sensación de tener una palabra en la punta de la lengua y no tener idea alguna de lo que era.

Encontró un cuarto de baño en la celda y se sintió terriblemente aliviado cuando al abrir la llave, un chorro de agua caliente golpeó su cuerpo. Se lavó con rapidez, no queriendo perder lo que bien pudiera ser su única ración de buena suerte del día. Un mueble junto al cuarto de baño contenía ropa limpia, así que colocó la ropa que había estado usando en lo que pudiera ser un cesto para tales menesteres y se vistió, para luego volverse al centro de la habitación y esperar, o comida o alguna otra visita.

En lo que se sintió como un par de horas, un hombre con un uniforme verde entró a su celda, llevando una bandeja que dejó en una mesa en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Sin decirle palabra alguna, tomó el cesto de la ropa sucia y se detuvo frente a él, poniendo en sus manos una especia de revista, con la fotografía de una hermosa mujer pelirroja en la portada y el título iPoppyland/i en una tipografía vintage de color blanco tras la imagen de la mujer. El hombre salió del cuarto con el mismo desinterés con el que había entrado y Harry volvió a quedarse solo.

Caminó hasta la mesa, tomando asiento y llevando la revista consigo. La leyó mientras comía – un simple sándwich con jamón y queso y una taza de café caliente -, buscando relacionar su lectura con el lugar en que estaba y su situación de prisionero.

La revista estaba fechada quince años atrás, y hablaba de un impresionante parque de diversiones que acababa de abrir sus puertas e invitaba al lector a disfrutar de sus atracciones. Un hotel calidad Premium, restaurants de primera categoría, un lago para practicar la pesca de temporada, juegos mecánicos, un boliche, una cuadra con caballos pura sangre para montar y correr. Todo en el espíritu de los Estados Unidos de los años cincuenta.

Un lugar de clase para todo aquel dispuesto a pagar el precio.

Mientras daba el último sorbo a su delicioso café, Harry se preguntaba si las celdas acolchadas y el servicio de tercera estaban incluidos en otro panfleto publicitario.

\- Señor Hart. – Una voz llenó la habitación y Harry hizo uso de su entrenamiento para no parecer del todo sobresaltado por la inesperada interrupción. – En una hora, alguien irá por usted para llevarlo a nuestras instalaciones principales, donde podrá hacer ejercicio y respirar algo de aire limpio. Más tarde tendrá una entrevista con la encargada del lugar donde se le explicarán las razones de su estadía en Poppyland y lo que se planea hacer sobre su futuro. – Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando la fuente de donde salía la voz, deteniéndose un momento en el cristal de doble vista.

\- Pedimos disculpas por los inconvenientes que su captura pudiera haber provocado y confiamos que luego de la charla con nuestra directora, esta situación le será más llevadera.

El silencio volvió a la habitación y Harry decidió echarse de nuevo en la cama. Intentaría descansar un poco mientras esperaba a que transcurriera la hora y le sacaran del lugar. No tenía caso intentar escapar aprovechando su salida de la celda. Era primordial que se hiciera de toda la información posible del lugar y de las personas que le retenían ahí, para luego decidir cuál sería el rumbo que tomarían sus acciones y el tono en que debía comportarse.

Quizá alguien de ahí sabía cosas sobre él que Statesman desconocía, como le había dejado ver la visita de Charlie Hesketh.

* * *

A la hora acordada, otro hombre vestido de verde abrió su celda y le indicó la salida. Le parecía peculiar el hecho de que le dejaran salir de la celda sin restricción física alguna, confiados en que no intentaría escapar. Caminó tras el hombre por varios pasillos, escaleras, zonas abiertas y jardines. Personas iban y venían, cruzándose con ellos sin mostrar el mínimo interés, como si estuvieran habituados a ver desconocidos en las premisas o, en el peor de los casos y una posibilidad, estar bajo el control de otros.

Memorizó cada pasillo, vuelta, esquina, cuadro, señales especiales de todo su recorrido, para futuras referencias. Escuchó con detenimiento las contraseñas intercambiadas aquí y allá. Algo en que ocupar su mente y una herramienta eficaz para un posible escape.

Llegaron a un salón abierto, que daba a un gran balcón donde una persona observaba el exterior. A la distancia, pudo reconocer en la silueta definida a contraluz, a la mujer en la revista que le había dejado en su celda. La mente detrás de Poppyland, como parecían llamar a ese lugar.

Su acompañante le indicó que esperara y le dejó solo. La mujer se tomó su tiempo y Harry decidió actuar como si supiera con certeza las razones por las que había sido llevado ante ella. En un rincón del salón estaba un muy completo bar, a donde se encaminó para prepararse una bebida. Estaba sirviéndose una medida de whisky cuando el _clinkclink_ de unos tacones resonó en la habitación.

\- Me tomé la libertad de prepararme algo, ¿desea que le sirva algo en particular, señorita…? – Harry la miró con deferencia, dejando en el aire la pregunta y fue correspondido por una sonrisa que nunca alcanzó los ojos de la mujer frente a él.

\- Un brandy en las rocas, y puede llamarme Poppy. – Poppy se sentó tras el gran escritorio en la esquina opuesta del salón, hasta donde la alcanzó Harry luego de preparar la bebida que puso frente a ella.

\- Para empezar, quisiera pedir una disculpa por las inconveniencias relacionadas a su secuestro y su estadía aquí, espero entienda que, dado nuestra línea de trabajo, se deben tomar ciertas medidas que no siempre serán del agrado de todos los involucrados. – Poppy hablaba con la seguridad dada por una posición de poder y Harry la escuchaba con genuino interés. - Sabemos las circunstancias especiales que llevaron a Stateman a tomarlo bajo su custodia y, por una simple casualidad, tuvimos acceso privilegiado a cierta información relacionada con su pasado que pudiera ayudarle a recuperar la memoria.

Harry le dio un trago a su bebida, manteniendo una fachada de estudiada indiferencia, mientras su mente relacionaba las palabras del tal Charlie con lo que acababa de escuchar. Debía actuar con suma cautela frente a esa mujer, esperando ver cuanta información podía obtener antes de decidir su siguiente paso.

\- A cambio de eso, no pedimos más que su cooperación en ciertas misiones especializadas que requieren su nivel de entrenamiento y su natural inteligencia. – Poppy comenzó a teclear algo en la laptop frente a ella y una pantalla se encendió a su espalda. – Contamos con que su corta relación con Stateman no haya generado en usted algún sentimiento de lealtad y que, como agente libre, considere nuestra oferta.

La pantalla mostraba imágenes de los exteriores del edificio en que se encontraban, con hombres realizando guardias y un grupo de reclutas entrenando en las áreas comunes. Harry observó por un momento la pantalla y volvió su vista a su interlocutora, esperando a que continuara.

\- Si acepta nuestra propuesta, podrá dejar su celda y tendrá una habitación en el edificio principal, con acceso a las áreas comunes en relativa libertad. Aun no podrá abandonar Poppyland sin supervisión, claro está, pero podrá ganar algunos privilegios si cumple con las órdenes que se le asignen. – Harry torció los labios en una mueca de desdén que hizo sonreír a Poppy. – Cada vez que complete una misión, le daremos información sobre su pasado y trabajará con uno de nuestros especialistas en la recuperación de sus recuerdos. – Poppy se echó atrás en su sillón, sonriendo satisfecha. – Estoy segura de que es mucho más de lo que Stateman pudo haberle ofrecido.

\- ¿Y si me negara a aceptar? – Harry preguntó mientras se ponía de pie para llenar de nuevo los vasos de ambos. A su espalda escuchó el característico chasquido de un revolver al amartillarse. – Ah, ya veo, el método tradicional. – Se dio la vuelta y echó a andar hacia el escritorio con las bebidas en las manos. – De alguna forma recuerdo esa parte.

\- Creo que cuenta con la capacidad intelectual de ponderar los pros y los contras de mi ofrecimiento. Puede contestar ahora o puedo darle veinticuatro horas para considerarlo en la soledad de su celda. - Harry puso el vaso frente a ella y volvió a tomar asiento.

\- Entre la muerte y el recuperar mi memoria, no veo que haya mucho que analizar. Acepto su propuesta, señora, y brindo por la completa satisfacción de ambos gracias a este acuerdo.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Harry tomaba posesión de su nueva habitación. Entre las regulaciones de sus nuevos jefes estaba la aplicación de un chip de localización que le fue injertado bajo la piel, con el que se pretendía monitorear sus movimientos. A cambio, tendría su primera cita con el psicólogo que le ayudaría a recuperar su memoria, además de la promesa de recibir información real sobre su pasado, algo tangible que pudiera ayudarle a encontrar el camino de vuelta a su verdadero ser.

Sabía que había hecho un pacto con el diablo al aceptar, pero también sabía que la gente de Champagne no se quedaría de brazos cruzados tras su captura. Stateman no podía no saber quién estada detrás de su secuestro ni ignorar las repercusiones que podía traerles que alguien como él estuviera en manos enemigas.

Poppy no se arriesgaría a ponerle en misiones importantes de entrada y, mientras aprovechaba su ayuda con su problema de memoria, obtendría información suficiente para facilitar su escape. Sabía que era capaz de salirse con la suya, si jugaba sus cartas con cuidado.

El único riesgo que veía en todo ese asunto era que su estabilidad emocional fuera afectada si el proceso de recuperar su pasado resultaba exitoso. Algo en las tripas le decía que algo – o alguien – entre esos recuerdos que no lograba recuperar iba a doler tanto como para destruirlo, si no tomaba las precauciones necesarias para protegerse.

Eggsy, quien quiera que fuera, por ejemplo.


	4. Chapter 4

Eggsy no intentaba ocultar su malestar, mientras escuchaba a la gente de Stateman – Ginger y Champagne en particular – exponer la situación y plantear un posible plan de acción.

Esa tal Poppy estaba decidida a terminar con cualquiera que pudiera entrometerse en su venganza contra el mundo, incluso de forma preventiva, como había sido su ataque a Kingsman.

Luego de la muerte de Valentine y todo el caos generado por su operación, Poppy descubrió la existencia de Kingsman y el alcance de su trabajo y decidió deshacerse de ellos de la forma más definitiva posible. Con la organización recuperándose luego de aquello, vulnerable y con personal reducido, bastó solo un golpe certero a su HQ para reducirlo a cenizas, literal y figurativamente.

Stateman monitoreaba su operación y había detenido algunas de sus acciones terroristas en el pasado, pero cuando Poppy tomó ventaja del daño dejado por la operación de Valentine – que dejó sin líderes a más de la mitad de los países del mundo - la organización radicada en Kentucky tuvo que aceptar que había dejado pasar la oportunidad de detenerla cuando aun era posible controlarla.

Merlín maldijo entre dientes cuando les mostraron el material tomado por su equipo de vigilancia que mostraba a Charlie Hesketh trabajando al lado de la tal Poppy; situación que explicaba, en parte, como había obtenido esta la información para hacer más letal su ataque contra Kingsman. Eggsy se había mordido los labios para no hacer comentario alguno sobre el asunto, aunque la rabia le estuviera devorando las entrañas. Pero su paciencia estaba acercándose al límite.

\- Tenemos un aproximado de la ubicación de Poppyland, que es donde creemos que el Círculo Dorado, que es la organización para quien Poppy trabaja, tiene su base principal. Suponemos que tienen a su amigo prisionero ahí. – Ginger informaba a los presentes en la reunión. – Podemos enviar a un grupo de avanzada al lugar y…

\- ¿Y cómo planean hacer eso, uhm? – Eggsy la interrumpió, ignorando a Merlín pidiéndole que se callara. – Nosotros tenemos la inteligencia – dijo, señalando a Merlín a su lado – y la fuerza - refiriéndose a él mismo. – Y ustedes que tienen, ¿una soga?

\- Es un lazo. – El agente Whisky lo corrigió, molesto.

\- Cómo sea. – Eggsy no ocultó su desdén. – Yo iré en ese equipo, Merlín será mi respaldo y ustedes pueden servir como apoyo.

Merlín se cubrió el rostro con una mano y Eggsy miró retador al resto de los presentes.

\- Hacemos esto juntos o no se hace nada. – El agente Tequila, un hombre alto y fornido vestido de mezclilla, con unas botas vaqueras impresionantes y un acento sureño muy marcado, quien había estado observando todo desde una esquina de la amplia habitación, se unió a la conversación. - Están en nuestro territorio, la información es nuestra y ustedes no son más que los restos de Kingsman. Debería estar agradecidos de que estemos compartiendo esta información con ustedes.

\- Y lo estamos. Y haremos lo que ustedes dicen, siempre y cuando rescatar a nuestro agente sea parte primordial de la misión. – Merlín habló justo cuando Eggsy mostraba claras intenciones de lanzarse sobre Tequila y liarse a golpes con él. – Cuando tengamos a Harry a salvo, estaremos más que dispuestos a ayudarles a deshacerse de Poppy, el tal Círculo Dorado y cualquier otro asunto que se les ponga enfrente.

\- Supongo que algo se puede arreglar. – Champagne llenó su vaso y lo alzó en un brindis. – A la salud de nuestros nuevos amigos.

Se llenaron los vasos de los presentes en la reunión y compartieron el brindis. Todos sonreían satisfechos, aunque la sonrisa forzada de Eggsy no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

* * *

\- En dos horas, deberá presentarse en la entrada principal, donde le espera un auto con chofer que lo llevará al punto destinado en su misión. - Harry estaba en el despacho de Poppy, escuchando sus órdenes. – Al llegar ahí, Charlie ya habrá preparado el terreno para que pueda entrar sin problemas. La misión es plantar explosivos suficientes en el lugar para hacerlo desaparecer.

En las pantallas tras el escritorio de Poppy podían verse imágenes de una enorme construcción que a Harry le resultaban familiar.

\- La destilería Stateman es la fachada de su organización y el principal centro de información de la misma. Destruirla les dejará temporalmente ciegos y reducirá parte de su personal activo. – Poppy fijó su mirada en Harry, esperando una reacción que nunca llegó. Satisfecha con ello, Poppy se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano. – Completar esa misión le asegurará un pago considerable, unos días de asueto y cuatro sesiones con nuestro especialista.

\- Y la oportunidad de estirar los músculos y respirar algo de aire. – Harry se sirvió una medida de whiskey. – Extrañaba la acción y agradezco su confianza al asignarme esta misión.

\- Diversión para todos, garantizada. – Poppy aplaudió, divertida, y Harry sonrió tras el filo de su vaso, planeando su estrategia para poner a la gente de Stateman sobre aviso, sin que Charlie se diera cuenta.

Realmente necesitaba algo de acción para poder quitarse de la cabeza esas imágenes de su borroso pasado que le atormentaban por las noches.

Si Eggsy era real, quizá su vida aún tenía sentido.

* * *

Merlín y Eggsy estaban en una de las oficinas de la destilería, esperando a que todo estuviera listo para su partida a Poppyland. Merlín revisaba en una tablet los planos y la información que Ginger le había proporcionado, mientras Eggsy caminaba a grandes zancadas a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. Merlín había renunciado a tratar de convencerlo de calmarse y trabajar en equipo con Stateman. La testarudez de Eggsy siempre le ayudaba a salir avante en sus misiones, pero mezclada con la ira y la frustración de saber que Harry estaba casi al alcance de sus manos, no podía significar más que problemas.

\- ¿Recibiste bien la información que te envié, Lancelot? – Merlín hablaba con Rox vía videollamada. Le había enviado copia de todo el material que Ginger le había dado, para tener un respaldo en su base de datos, además de pedirle investigar todo lo que pudiera sobre todos y cada uno de los involucrados. – Ah, y Eggsy envía saludos. – Eggsy le dio la espalda, molesto. – Oh, si. Se está comportando tal como esperábamos. – Sin darse la vuelta, Eggsy le mostró el dedo medio y Merlín rió de buena gana. – Me reportaré contigo en cuanto tengamos noticias. Cuídate y protege el fuerte por nosotros. Ciao.

\- Esa flema escocesa tuya realmente esta crispando mis nervios. – Eggsy se volvió a mirarlo. – Desde que todo esto empezó te has mantenido tranquilo, ecuánime, encantador. ¿No estás ni un poquito molesto con estos idiotas sureños?

\- Tu mismo lo dijiste, soy el cerebro. El bruto eres tú.

\- Al diablo contigo, imbécil. – Eggsy le respondió y salió de la habitación, furioso, esperando encontrarse con el tal Tequila y desquitar con alguien toda la frustración de los pasados días, meses. Años.

Encontró su camino a los jardines aledaños al edificio principal. Respiró profundamente, buscando calmarse un poco. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo en tensión, cuando escuchó un ruido cerca de la barda perimetral que rodeaba el lugar. Se ocultó tras unos pilares, sacó su arma, y esperó.

\- Qué el diablo me lleve… - murmuró entre dientes cuando vio a Charlie moverse sigilosamente junto a la barda. El brazo metálico era impresionante visto de cerca y Eggsy se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja. No podía pedir ayuda sin delatarse, pero necesitaba hacer algo. Si atrapaban a Charlie quizá podían intercambiarlo por Harry.

\- Vaya que el mundo es pequeño. – Eggsy salió de su escondite, sorprendiendo a Charlie. - Supongo que no alcanzaron a ponerte uno de esos malditos chips.

Charlie soltó una carcajada, luego de sobreponerse a la sorpresa de ver a Eggsy. Este levantó su arma, apuntándole a la cabeza.

\- Hubiera deseado que nuestro encuentro fuera en otras circunstancias, pero creo que el destino ha decidido que fuera así. Si yo lo hubiera planeado, no habría salido tan bien. – Charlie acercó su muñeca a sus labios. – Campo libre, puedes entrar.

Eggsy se le echó encima, esperando que el resto del personal se hiciera cargo de aquellos a quienes Charlie había dado la señal de entrar. El impacto del puño de metal contra su pecho lo dejó sin aire por un momento, pero alcanzó a activar su señal de peligro, confiando en que Merlín recibiera el mensaje de que algo andaba mal. Disparó a ciegas, alcanzando a Charlie en el hombro normal, lo que lo detuvo por apenas un momento, para luego lanzarse contra Eggsy haciendo uso de las habilidades especiales de su brazo mecánico.

Eggsy terminó en el suelo, probablemente con un par de costillas rotas, cuando el brazo de Charlie, con un mecanismo de extensión que Eggsy no esperaba, lo arrastró por todo el jardín, golpeándolo con cualquier superficie sólida que se encontró en el camino.

Mientras trataba de liberarse del brazo metálico que le aprisionaba el pecho, escuchó disparos. Finalmente los refuerzos habían llegado. Varios agentes de Stateman se dieron a la tarea de contener a Charlie, mientras Eggsy corría dentro de las instalaciones, buscando a Merlín o a Ginger, para advertirles sobre el otro agente de Poppy en el lugar.

Se comunicó con Merlín, quien ya estaba en la sala de control, monitoreando las instalaciones desde el circuito cerrado, buscando al intruso. Un equipo de técnicos estaba recorriendo el lugar, advertidos por Merlín de buscar los explosivos que habían aparecido en su primer rastreo del lugar para buscar cualquier aparato extraño que irradiara energía.

Merlín le informó que el intruso se encontraba en los sótanos del edificio principal, trabajando en los toques finales de su ataque. Eggsy se tomó un momento para hacerse de un par de armas más y tomarse un respiro, tratando de controlar el dolor por las costillas rotas.

Bajó con cuidado hasta el sótano, leyendo en los lentes el mapa del lugar que Merlín acababa de transmitirle. Podía escuchar a alguien moviéndose en la oscuridad. La tal Poppy realmente era peligrosa. Ese ataque al HQ de Stateman, sin motivo aparente, certero y letal, como lo fue el ataque a Kingsman, era prueba del alcance que el Círculo Dorado tenía y le hizo considerar su reticencia a trabajar con los yanquis. Se enfrentaban a un enemigo peligroso que estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final.

Se acercó a un claro en medio de la impresionante estructura bajo las instalaciones principales, donde un hombre preparaba lo que parecía ser una bomba de alto calibre. Amartilló su arma y disparó un tiro de advertencia que hubiera dado en la espalda del hombre junto a la bomba, si este no se hubiera movido al momento en que escuchó el sonido del arma amartillarse. Eggsy maldijo entre dientes y se puso a cubierto, esquivando apenas la bala que pasó rozándole el hombro.

Se enfrentaba a un hombre bien entrenado y tuvo que ajustar su estrategia. Necesitaban al hombre vivo, para poder tener algo de ventaja para negociar la liberación de Harry. Escuchó al hombre moverse en las sombras, acercándosele. Necesitaba salir de su escondite para tener mejor visibilidad, pero sabía que el otro sujeto estaba preparado para dispararle apenas estuviera a descubierto.

Disparó hacia la derecha de su posición y salió de su escondite por el otro lado, esperado haber distraído la atención del hombre, para encontrarse de frente con el cañón de una pistola, a unos centímetros de su rostro.

Levantó las manos en señal de rendición y cerró los ojos un momento, recalculando sus posibilidades.

\- Mataría por un traje como ese. – El hombre que le apuntaba habló y Eggsy sintió que se quedaba sin aire. – Apreciaría que me facilitaras el nombre de tu sastre antes de que tenga, de hecho, que hacerlo.

El arma de Eggsy cayó al suelo ruidosamente. Sentía que no podía respirar y no sabía con certeza si era porqué las costillas le habían perforado el pulmón o por estar frente a frente con Harry Hart.

\- Harry. – Eggsy dijo su nombre, mientras caía de rodillas, vencido por el dolor y la impresión de volver a verlo. – Soy yo, Harry. – Harry se le acercó, con el arma aun apuntándole al rostro, listo para disparar. – Soy Eggsy, ¿no me reconoces?

Eggsy vio el arma temblar en las manos de Harry y alzó la mirada para ver su rostro. El ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto con un parche y su ojo sano lo observaba con detenimiento.

\- Harry. – Eggsy aprovechó la confusión de Harry para mirar a su alrededor, buscando el arma que había dejado caer. En un movimiento podía recuperarla y someter a Harry, pero no se atrevía a moverse. – Harry, mírame bien, soy Eggsy, sé que me recuerdas. Dime que recuerdas quien soy. – El arma en la mano de Harry recuperó su posición y disparó. Eggsy se tiró al suelo, tomó su propia arma y le disparó a Harry, dándole en el hombro derecho, haciéndole soltar el arma y tambalearse por el impacto. Eggsy se puso de pie, y contra todo lo que sentía en ese momento, le tiró un golpe al rostro, noqueándolo.

Luego de comprobar que estaba inconciente, se dirigió a la bomba, comprobando que seguía desactivada. Se recostó en el suelo al lado de Harry, respirando con dificultad.

\- Merlín, la bomba está desactivada. Dime que viste todo.

\- Quédate quieto, Eggsy, la ayuda va en camino.

\- No sabe quien soy, Merlín. Harry no sabe quien soy. – Eggsy finalmente se quebró, ahogándose entre sollozos.

\- Lo recuperaremos, Eggsy, lo prometo. Cálmate, estamos cerca. Aguanta un poco.

Para cuando los agentes llegaron al lugar, Eggsy ya estaba inconciente.

* * *

Harry despertó, de nuevo en una habitación desconocida. La única diferencia ahora, eran las ataduras en sus manos y pies. Sintió el escozor en la herida de su hombro. Miró a su alrededor, alcanzando a ver al hombre vigilando la puerta de su habitación, armado hasta los dientes.

Y notando al ocupante en la cama de al lado.

Eggsy.

Eggsy.

 _Eggsy_

Estaba inconciente, conectado a un respirador. El rostro hinchado por los golpes, moretones visibles en aquellas partes que no cubrían las sábanas, el _bipbip_ de su corazón en el monitor.

Eggsy era real y no podía recordar porqué le importaba tanto.

\- Saldrá de esta, como siempre lo hace. – Harry se sobresaltó ante las palabras del hombre que acababa de entrar a la habitación, mirándole como quien no puede creer lo que tiene enfrente. Harry se removió, incómodo.

\- Trabajaremos con el problema de tu memoria, Harry, y… - Harry sonrió con desdén.

\- He escuchado esa promesa demasiadas veces. Todos han ofrecido eso a cambio de mis servicios como mercenario. – El hombre frente a él, asintió comprensivo. – ¿Por qué sería diferente con ustedes?

\- Porque nosotros somos tus amigos. Porque ese chico necesita que lo recuerdes y yo sé que tu necesitas recordarlo. – Harry volvió a mirar a Eggsy, furioso por encontrarse en esa situación, donde todos sabían quien era, lo que sentía, y él seguía hundido en las sombras.

\- Merlín es mi nombre. He sido tu amigo por más de treinta años y te prometo que haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos por traerte de vuelta.

\- Eggsy… - Harry miró al tal Merlín, buscando algo de luz en medio de todo ese enredo en que se había convertido su vida. - ¿Es importante para mi?

\- Primero fuiste su mentor, luego su amigo. En algún punto del camino, supongo, se convirtió en algo más. – Harry bajó la mirada, confundido.

\- Su nombre y su rostro era lo único que recordaba de mi pasado, pero no podía entender por qué.

\- Créeme, el chico es memorable. Y quizá tu conexión con él pueda ayudar en tu recuperación. – Merlín se acercó a su cama, señalando las ataduras. – Pido disculpas por eso, pero necesitábamos tomar ciertas precauciones. Estás aquí en calidad de prisionero de momento, como comprenderás, pero no será por mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

\- Haces muchas promesas, ¿no te lo han dicho? – Un grupo de médicos y enfermeras entró a la habitación, pidiéndole a Merlín salir del lugar.

\- Tu. Cientos de veces. Espero que cuando recuperes tu memoria, no recuerdes cuantas veces no lo cumplí. – Le sonrió desde la puerta. – Iré a arreglar lo de tu liberación y comenzaremos a trabajar en tu recuperación, mientras el chico maravilla se repone.

Merlín salió y Harry permitió que los médicos lo revisaran, mientras escuchaba con suma atención los comentarios sobre el paciente de al lado.

* * *

\- Utilizaremos la terapia de electroshocks para estimular tus neuronas mientras te presentamos imágenes relacionadas con tu pasado. – Harry había sido liberado – con ciertas restricciones, que incluían agentes a su lado todo el tiempo – y se encontraba en uno de los laboratorios de Stateman, en compañía de la agente Ginger y Merlín. Su corta relación con Ginger facilitaba su cooperación y su instinto le decía que podía confiar en el hombre que aseguraba ser su amigo más cercano.

Estaba sobre una cama de hospital, con electrodos colocados en su cabeza, cables conectados en su pecho para monitorear su corazón, una sonda en su brazo para inyectarle un suero paralizante para ayudar al procedimiento.

Le habían dado de alta un par de días después de su llegada al lugar y estaba más que listo para lo que fuera que ese par de locos tuviera en mente para ayudarle a recuperar sus recuerdos.

Eggsy había recuperado la conciencia casi una semana después del ataque a la destilería, pero aun se recuperaba de la operación en su pulmón, las tres costillas rotas y una contusión.

Merlín, junto con los médicos, recomendaron que – por el bien de ambos – no se vieran de momento. Eggsy aun estaba un poco alterado por el reencuentro y Harry necesitaba calma y serenidad para recibir el tratamiento especial para su pérdida de memoria.

Las luces se apagaron y una pantalla sobre la cama en que estaba recostado se encendió. Ginger apretó su mano y el respondió al gesto.

\- Mezcladas entre varias imágenes aleatorias, te mostraremos algunas relacionadas con tu pasado. Cuando estas aparezcan, recibirás una descarga eléctrica que deberá estimular tu lóbulo temporal, donde se almacenan los recuerdos. – La voz de Merlín en medio de la oscuridad, le pareció reconfortante, situación que lo confundió un poco. – Por ser la primera vez, solo haremos esto por un par de minutos. Si vemos que tu cuerpo puede soportar el procedimiento, consideraremos alargar las sesiones un poco más.

La imagen de la campiña inglesa llenó la pantalla frente a sus ojos y Harry respiró profundo un par de veces.

\- Eres Harry Hart, eres inglés, tienes 57 y eres un agente Kingsman. – La voz de Merlín sonó distorsionada en sus oídos. – Uno de los mejores, por cierto.

Varias imágenes genéricas pasaron en la pantalla, por escasos segundos cada una. Cuando apareció un pequeño y adorable gatito, Harry abrió la boca para comentar algo y la imagen cambió. El choque eléctrico lo tomó por sorpresa mientras un símbolo pasó frente a sus ojos como una ráfaga: una K estilizada dentro de un círculo. Siguieron otras imágenes, un Bentley, el Big Ben, niños jugando. Otra descarga, una sastrería en Savile Road.

Un arma, una mansión, un hombre de edad, cada imagen acompañada de una descarga. Merlín y él juntos, en uniforme negro. Harry se sentía desconectado del exterior, concentrado en las imágenes que ahora se movían vertiginosas frente a sus ojos.

Una descarga más fuerte que las anteriores hizo que su cuerpo se tensara de pies a cabeza, haciéndole morderse los labios para no gritar. Sobre su cabeza, la imagen de un expediente con la fotografía de Eggsy en una esquina permaneció más tiempo de lo usual.

Cerró los ojos, retorciéndose sobre la mesa cuando el _buzz_ de la electricidad en su cabeza fue demasiado.

Aspiró aire con fuerza cuando la descarga terminó, relajando su cuerpo, dejándolo a punto del desmayo. Las luces se encendieron y el golpe de luz lo mareó aun más. Sintió las manos de alguien sobre su pecho, una aguja entrando en su brazo y luego nada más que silencio y oscuridad.

Gary Unwin, hijo de Lee Unwin, fue la última idea en su conciencia antes de perder el sentido por completo.

* * *

\- La gente aquí está completamente desquiciada, Rox. – Roxie había llegado a Kentucky poco después del rescate de Harry. Merlín organizó al resto de los agentes para estar listos para actuar en cuanto se armara un plan de ataque contra Poppy junto a Stateman, programado para los siguientes días. Con Eggsy aun convaleciente, necesitaban el respaldo de un agente calificado y Lancelot era su mejor opción.

\- La tal Ginger siempre anda revoloteando alrededor de Merlín. – Rox comentó, sin ocultar su molestia. – Y Merlín adora ser el centro de su atención. – Eggsy le sonrió, divertido.

\- Contigo aquí, marcando territorio, no le será tan fácil. – Le tomó las manos, sin dejar de sonreír. – Me alegra mucho tenerte aquí, Rox.

\- ¿Has hablado con Harry? – Eggsy soltó sus manos, recostándose en el sillón del balcón donde había salido a caminar un poco, como parte de su recuperación.

\- Merlín dice que no es apropiado de momento. Está en algún lugar de aquí, siendo electrocutado sin misericordia por él y tu querida Ginger. – Su recuperación iba bien, pero le tomaría mucho tiempo, dejándole fuera de la acción, lo que, sumado al no poder ver a Harry, solo aumentaba su frustración.

\- Merlín dice que la terapia está funcionando, así que ten paciencia y confianza. – Rox besó sus cabellos revueltos y Eggsy se dejó consentir.

\- Estuve en el interrogatorio de Charlie. – Eggsy la miró, esperando a que continuara la historia. – Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre, solo que ahora es mitad robot, mitad patán. – Eggsy comenzó a reír a carcajadas, hasta que el dolor le hizo doblarse.

\- A la mierda con estás malditas costillas, ni siquiera puedo reír a gusto.

Escucharon los pasos de alguien acercándose. Whisky se detuvo a la entrada del balcón, esperando su permiso para unírseles.

\- Lancelot, Eggsy. – Rox le invitó a sentarse con ellos con una sonrisa y Eggsy murmuró algo entre dientes, lo que le ganó un ligero codazo de Rox en el costado, al que siguió un gemido de dolor.

\- Champagne tiene listo nuestro plan de ataque y se requiere su presencia. – Eggsy bajo la cabeza, resignado a quedarse al margen. – De ambos.

Eggsy aceptó enfurruñado el subirse a la silla de ruedas y ser llevado por los pasillos por Rox, aunque por dentro estaba entusiasmado por escuchar a Champagne y lo que esperaba, no fuera un estúpido plan.

* * *

El salón estaba lleno. Merlín y Ginger, Champagne y el agente Whisky. En una esquina, Tequila observaba. Rox estaba sentada al lado de Eggsy.

\- Gracias a la información obtenida de nuestro prisionero, Charlie Hesketh, hemos logrado localizar y deshabilitar al menos dos de los equipos de campo de Poppy, quienes preparaban ataques en New York y Chicago. El tipo no se detuvo en presumir que su jefa tiene todo listo para destruirnos y que el haber detenido su plan de volarnos en mil pedazos solo va a alargar nuestra tortura. – Champagne relataba los preliminares de su plan. – También obtuvimos del prisionero la posición del escondite de Poppy y la forma de acercarnos sin llamar la atención.

Eggsy iba a interrumpir a Champagne, pero la mano de Rox en su brazo lo detuvo. Ella lo miró, pidiéndole un poco de paciencia.

\- Dejaremos que pasen un par de semanas antes de acercarnos y atacar, esperando que, en su desesperación, nuestra loca enemiga se distraiga y podamos acercarnos lo suficiente para hacer más daño.

\- Iré en esa misión. – Todas las miradas se clavaron en Eggsy.

\- Si para entonces estás recuperado, no veo porque no. – Champagne le sonrió. - Ginger, ¿ya tienes los resultados sobre el señor Hart? – Eggsy miró a la agente, confundido.

\- Uhm, podemos decir que si, Champ. Aprovechando la terapia de electroshocks, confiamos en que cualquier orden implantada en la mente de Harry haya sido borrada y eliminada. También se le extrajo el chip de localización que le fue injertado, operación que se realizó de igual manera en Hesketh.

\- ¿Cómo se atreven? – Eggsy se levantó con trabajo de la silla de ruedas, furioso. – Y tu lo permitiste, ¿uhm? – Se dirigió a Merlín, quien bajó la cabeza, avergonzado. Tequila se le acercó, tratando de intimidarlo.

\- En cuanto me recupere, imbécil, voy a patearte el trasero. – Rox lo tomó del brazo, tratando de llevarlo de vuelta a la silla de ruedas, pero Eggsy se resistió. – Acabaré con la tal Poppy y luego me la veré con ustedes.

Eggsy echó a andar fuera del salón, tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían. El resto de los presentes se quedó en silencio por un momento para luego continuar con la presentación del plan de ataque.

* * *

Eggsy caminaba despacio por los pasillos del lugar, furioso. Encontró la salida a los jardines, buscando algún lugar donde sentarse. Sabía que Rox iría a buscarlo tan pronto terminara la reunión y esperaba estar recuperado para entonces. Se sentó en la primera silla que vio, llevándose una mano al costado, respirando profundamente.

\- ¿Eggsy? No se supone que debas estar levantado, ¿te encuentras bien? – Harry Hart y su impecable mal _timming_. - Te ves muy pálido, puedo ir a pedir ayuda y…

\- Estoy bien, solo necesitaba sentarme, ya pasará. – Harry estaba de pie a su lado, con un gesto de confusión en el rostro, como si quisiera acercarse a tocarlo, pero no estuviera seguro de que pudiera hacerlo. Eggsy sintió un nudo en la garganta, deseando tener la fuerza suficiente para ponerse de pie y alejarse del hombre que le llamaba por su nombre, pero que no parecía reconocerlo.

\- Se supone que no debemos vernos ni hablar. – Harry se sentó en una de las sillas opuestas a la de Eggsy, evitando deliberadamente acercarse a él. – Merlín fue categórico sobre eso, blahblah esto, blahblah lo otro y…

\- ¿Me recuerdas Harry? O solo sabes aquello que Merlín te ha contado. – Eggsy lo interrumpió, la tristeza llenando su voz, su mirada fija en él. – Necesito saber si todo lo que te han hecho ha servido de algo, porque no soportaría sabe que te han estado torturando en vano. – Sus miradas se cruzaron y Eggsy sintió que el corazón se le quebraba dentro del pecho. – Es que, si no me recuerdas, yo… - Eggsy bajó la cabeza, vencido por la pena y la desesperanza.

\- Recuerdo mi juventud, mi entrenamiento con Kingsman, a Merlín, a Chester King. A ese condenando Valentine. – Harry se había puesto de pie y tomó asiento al lado de Eggsy, quien se echó hacía atrás en su asiento, como si no pudiera soportar la cercanía de Harry. Este le sonrió, mirándole como quien se acerca a un animal herido, esperando ganar su confianza para ofrecerle ayuda y confort. Eggsy se tomó su tiempo, antes de bajar la guardia.

\- Los recuerdos están ahí, pero aun no consigo conectarlos conmigo, ¿entiendes? – Eggsy negó con la cabeza. – Es como si todo eso le hubiera pasado a otra persona, ¿sabes?. De cuando en cuando, me llegan destellos de memoria, me veo a mi mismo haciendo esas cosas, pero aun no siento que sea yo esa persona de la que Merlín me habla. – Eggsy veía a Harry, pero no era el Harry que el conoció años atrás. En el exterior era el mismo hombre, pero los gestos, el brillo en su ojo sano, eran diferentes. Ahora podía entender las razones tras la orden de Merlín de no dejarles verse o hablar.

Su Harry Hart ya no existía. Y aunque este pudiera recordarlo, no sería el mismo Harry que lo sacó de las calles y lo llevó con Kingsman.

Ni el hombre que un día, luego de terminar su entrenamiento e invitarlo a su casa, mientras escuchaban música en la sala, se sentó a su lado y buscó su boca con la suya y luego lo llevó a su cama, donde pasaron el resto de la noche descubriéndose el uno al otro.

\- Solo tengo un recuerdo que siempre ha estado conmigo. Una imagen que me acompañaba, despierto o en mis sueños. Un recuerdo que siempre fue mío y que no conseguía entender o poner en contexto entonces. – Eggsy tragó saliva cuando Harry se le acercó, sin apartar la mirada de la suya. – Te recordaba a ti, a nosotros, Eggsy. – Eggsy cerró los ojos y las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. – Eras el faro en medio de la oscuridad. Llegué a creer que eras un invento de mi mente dañada, un mecanismo de defensa para no hundirme en la locura. Y entonces apareciste en ese sótano y eras real. – Los dedos de Harry acariciaron su rostro, limpiado las lágrimas y Eggsy se estremeció de pies a cabeza, apretando los ojos, temeroso de enfrentarlo.

\- Eggsy, mírame. – Eggsy abrió los ojos de inmediato, acostumbrado a obedecer ante ese tono en la voz de Harry, maldiciendo en su cabeza por su debilidad. – Quizá no soy el mismo, pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado. – Se le acercó despacio y Eggsy cerró los ojos cuando los labios de Harry rozaron los suyos.

El mundo se detuvo por un momento cuando Eggsy respondió al beso tentativo de Harry. La angustia de todos esos años, ese peso en medio del pecho, el nudo en sus entrañas, se disolvieron bajo el calor de los labios de Harry sobre los suyos, sus manos enredándose en sus cabellos. Las manos de Eggsy recorrían el rostro de Harry, buscando confirmar que era real, que eso estaba pasando

La boca de Harry sobre la suya se sentía diferente a entonces. Aquella primera vez, los besos de Harry habían sido suaves, gentiles. El hombre que lo besaba ahora parecía estar reclamándolo, marcándolo como suyo, mordiendo sus labios, jalando sus cabellos, dominándolo.

Eggsy se había rendido al primer toque de sus labios, entregándose en cada gemido que salía de su garganta para morir en la lengua de Harry, dejándolo sin aliento para luego devolverle la vida en otro beso.

Eggsy sentía que el tiempo se había alargado, que ese momento sería eterno, que no habría nada más allá de la boca de Harry sobre la suya y sus manos en sus cabellos, en su cuello. En su nombre susurrado sobre sus labios, en el calor del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido. – Eggsy se apartó de Harry y este se puso de pie, los puños apretados, el enojo visible en su rostro. Eggsy sintió la rabia como bilis subirle por la garganta. Tequila los observaba desde la entrada del balcón, con una expresión burlona en el rostro. – Con razón tanto interés de tu parte en esta misión, Galahad. Decir que era personal se queda corto, ¿uhm? – Harry dio unos pasos hacia el agente, quien alzó las manos, buscando calmar la situación. - No vine a buscar pelea, al menos no contigo, ¿Harry, cierto? – Merlín apareció en la puerta, observando la situación, buscando entender que estaba sucediendo. – Ah, Merlín, ya los encontré. Creo que interrumpí algo. – Merlín lo ignoró y Tequila pareció entender el mensaje. – Nos vemos luego y, Eggsy, muchacho, eres un bastardo con mucha suerte.

Eggsy trató de levantarse, pero el dolor le hizo volver a sentarse. Merlín se le acercó, preocupado, mientras Harry echaba a andar tras Tequila.

\- Harry, déjalo así. Ese idiota ya la pagará, Eggsy y yo nos encargaremos de eso. – Merlín abrió su comunicador, pidiéndole a Rox que llevará la silla de ruedas al jardín.

\- Si de verdad quieres ser parte de la misión, necesitas recuperarte, Eggsy, no reaccionar como un chiquillo a las bravuconadas de Tequila y haciendo berrinches frente a esta gente. – Eggsy mostró su descontento apretando los labios. – Y se supone que tu no deberías estar aquí Harry. Les prohibí verse por una razón, pero ustedes son las personas más testarudas que conozco. – Harry y Eggsy se miraron, compartiendo una sonrisa, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Merlín.

\- No, ¿en serio? – Eggsy agachó la cabeza, el rubor encendiendo sus mejillas, mientras Harry le sonrió satisfecho. – Yo preocupado como un idiota y ustedes dos comportándose como adolescentes. En cuanto todo esto termine, voy a presentar mi renuncia.

\- Cómo si tuvieras una vida fuera de Kingsman, Merlín. – Harry comentó acercándose a Eggsy, para ayudarle a ponerse de pie. Rox llegó con la silla un momento después. Harry se hizo cargo de llevar a Eggsy a su habitación, con Merlín y Rox tras ellos, murmurando a su espalda.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Eggsy, Merlín obligó a Harry a acompañarle y Rox comenzó a acosarlo con preguntas. Eggsy respondió dándole un fuerte abrazo, un sonoro beso en la mejilla y echándola de su habitación.

Necesitaba estar a solas para disfrutar a sus anchas la emoción de haber recuperado a Harry.

* * *

\- Quita ya esa cara, me estás haciendo sentir incómodo. – Merlín estaba dándole los pormenores del plan de Stateman.

\- ¿Afectaría mucho a nuestra alianza si le parto la cara a Tequila? – Merlín lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Ya deseaba hacerlo desde que lo conocí, pero ahora realmente lo considero necesario.

\- ¿Qué estaban haciendo Eggsy y tu? Olvídalo, no necesito ver de nuevo esa expresión en tu rostro. Solo confió en que lo que sea que hayan hablado – Merlín hizo la seña de comillas con las manos – sirva de algo para tu recuperación.

\- ¿Tu y tu amiga dejarán de tratarme como conejillo de indias? – Merlín no contestó. – Creo que he recordado lo suficiente como para que des por terminado el tratamiento.

\- Veré que puedo hacer.

Siguieron discutiendo los detalles del plan, hasta que Merlín se cansó de tratar de mantener la atención de Harry en el tema.

\- Cuando todo esto termine, ¿qué sucederá con Kingsman? – Harry preguntó de la nada y Merlín consideró por un largo rato su respuesta.

\- Tenemos personal suficiente para reiniciar operaciones en un rango reducido, así que seguiremos dependiendo por un tiempo de la filial alemana. Habrá que ver si contamos con presupuesto suficiente como para construir un nuevo HQ y levantar de nuevo la tienda en Savile Road. Necesitaremos un nuevo Arthur, aunque estoy considerando presentarte como candidato temporal mientras nos recuperamos. – Merlín suspiró preocupado. – Nos espera un largo camino, amigo mío.

\- O podemos quedarnos aquí y unirnos a las filas de los Stateman. – Merlín lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que ambos soltaron la carcajada.

\- Cómo si nos fueran a aceptar luego de que tu y Eggsy le muelan el trasero a golpes a Tequila. No, Harry. Kingsman volverá a sus viejas glorias, ahora que te tenemos de vuelta. Solo trata de no distraer demasiado a Eggsy con tu crisis de la edad madura.

\- Es bueno estar de vuelta, Merlín.

\- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras Eggsy avanzaba en su recuperación física, Rox y Tequila fueron enviados en una misión de reconocimiento, con Merlín como su guía. Harry siguió trabajando en recuperar su memoria al lado de Ginger y Whisky se había convertido en la niñera de Eggsy.

A la vuelta de Rox y Tequila, luego de una misión que estuvo a punto de irse al demonio, los dos equipos se reunieron de nuevo para planear el ataque final y definitivo al cuartel de Poppy.

Mientras esperaban la llegada de Champagne, nadie pudo evitar notar el ojo morado de Tequila. Aquí y allá se murmuraba sobre el asunto, mientras las miradas iban de él a Lancelot, acompañadas de discretas sonrisas.

Merlín miraba a su agente sin ocultar su orgullo y Rox no ocultaba el gesto de profunda satisfacción. Eggsy disfrutaba al tope la situación y sentía que, de alguna forma, algo de su orgullo herido había sido vengado.

Roxie le había mostrado al arrogante yanqui que con Kingsman no se juega y Tequila había probado en su propia carne que la bravuconería nunca superaría a la buena educación inglesa y que cuando se trataba de liarse a golpes, las chicas inglesas sabían cómo divertirse.

* * *

\- Ginger le entregará sus misiones a los dos equipos que enviaremos en esta misión. – Champagne suplió su retraso comenzando a dar órdenes nada más entrar a la habitación. – Lancelot, Tequila y Vodka serán la avanzada guiados por Ginger. Galahad y Whisky, con Merlín de apoyo, serán el golpe principal. Como veamos que resulta la misión, se enviará un equipo más como apoyo o rescate.

Miradas se cruzaron a lo largo y ancho de la habitación, agentes reuniéndose con sus respectivos equipos, mientras se desplegaban planos y video obtenidos en la reciente misión de reconocimiento.

\- Un contingente del ejército estará preparado para tomar control de la posición en cuanto sea tomada y con eso se dará por terminada nuestra misión. Todo lo que saben es que se les entregará a los líderes del Círculo Dorado y están tan agradecidos por ello que han aceptado no interferir ni hacer preguntas. Así que les recomiendo actuar con eficiencia y discreción. No creo que sea necesario decirles que no necesitamos tener a esa gente inmiscuyéndose en nuestros asuntos.

La reunión se volvió una discusión de estrategia, armamento, tiempos y toda clase de tecnicismos. Los equipos discutían el cómo, el cuándo, los pros y los contras.

En un momento dado, la charla se aquietó. Todas las miradas se dirigieron a un punto de la habitación. Harry Hart se había unido a la reunión, a pesar de no haber sido requerido y había estado observando en silencio los diagramas en las pantallas y escuchado las discusiones de los agentes.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que su presencia en el lugar había sido finalmente notada, se acercó a Champagne, caminando con la seguridad dada por años de experiencia, usando con cuidado e intención el encanto que siempre había sido su firma.

\- Si no es una inconveniencia para sus planes, me gustaría ser incluido en el equipo de Merlín. Tengo un par de cuentas pendientes con Poppy y estoy seguro de que algo de lo que descubrí mientras fui su prisionero podrá servir de algo a la misión.

\- Por supuesto que no hay problema, amigo mío. Entre más seamos será más divertido. – Merlín sonrió discretamente y Eggsy pretendió ignorar el guiño conspirador que Rox le dirigió, contrario a su reacción a la expresión exagerada de emoción que Tequila expresó ante la noticia. El tipo iba a terminar esa misión con otro ojo morado y más de un hueso roto y no sería a manos de sus enemigos.

* * *

La misión estuvo preparada y aprobada en las siguientes veinticuatro horas y en las primeras horas del día, un helicóptero cargado con una docena de agentes se dirigía a su objetivo.

Merlín y Ginger compartían las estaciones en el centro de control de Statesman, repasando con sus respectivos equipos los pasos de su misión. Whisky pretendía ocuparse de la revisión de su arsenal para dejar a Harry y Eggsy hablar a solas un momento antes de comenzar la misión, ganándole una mirada recriminatoria de parte de Tequila y una radiante sonrisa de parte de Lancelot.

\- Está será la primera vez que trabajaremos juntos en una misión. – Eggsy revisaba con cuidado su carga de municiones, mientras Harry revisaba en una tablet el mapa del cuartel para ubicar los lugares que conoció durante su estadía como prisionero. - Creo que vomitaré nada más ponga los pies en tierra.

\- Dímelo a mí. No he estado en el campo en, Dios, siglos. – Eggsy lo miró, sonriéndole, feliz de tenerlo a su lado. – Es un gran alivio saber que te tendré ahí, cuidándome las espaldas.

\- No hay otro lugar donde me gustaría estar. - _Por favor, basta._ La voz de Merlín en sus oídos sonaba molesta. _Eggsy, deja de coquetear con Harry durante la misión, Es una orden. Y Harry, en serio, ya lo tienes, deja de actuar como Bond, necesito al chico enfocado en la misión, no en tu trasero._ Unos asientos atrás, Rox soltó la carcajada, confundiendo a sus compañeros de equipo, mientras Eggsy se cubría el rostro enrojecido de vergüenza con las manos y Harry sonreía satisfecho de si mismo.

\- Ingleses idiotas. – Murmuró Tequila, con Whisky y Vodka compartiendo su sentir. – Me siento en una película de Monty Python, es ridículo.

\- Guárdate tus comentarios, John Wayne. – Eggsy respondió desde su lugar y Whisky tuvo que detener a Tequila cuando se levantó de su asiento, decidido a lanzarse sobre él.

Pasaron unos minutos en que el silencio llenó el interior del helicóptero y poco a poco, se calmaron los ánimos. Les quedaban casi cinco horas de vuelo y algunos aprovecharon el tiempo para dormir un poco.

Harry buscó la mano de Eggsy con una de las suyas, apretándola, buscando ofrecerle algo de confort con el gesto. Eggsy respondió enlazando sus dedos, para luego acercarse a Harry, mirando con el rabillo del ojo al fondo de la nave, para revisar si no eran observados. Cuando se aseguró de ello, su mano libre se posó en el rostro de Harry, acercándolo al suyo, reclamando un beso de la buena suerte antes de la misión, una razón para pelar para ganar y volver a casa para tener a Harry solo para él.

Harry soltó su mano, para poder tomarlo por la cintura, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Un profundo gemido escapó de la garganta de Eggsy, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se quedaron quietos por un segundo, escuchando con atención, hasta que se convencieron de que nadie había despertado. Harry lo miró, con un gesto de advertencia en el rostro, antes de besarlo de nuevo, sus manos bajo el saco del traje que llevaba, subiendo por su espalda, acomodando sus cuerpos en el reducido espacio de los asientos.

El silencio en el compartimiento del helicóptero en que viajaban los agentes era roto por el sonido del roce de la ropa, el crujir de los asientos, un gruñido o un gemido aquí y allá. La risa nerviosa de Eggsy, la voz profunda de Harry susurrando su nombre.

Un silbido les anunció que estaban llegando a su destino y los agentes se estiraron en sus asientos, preparándose para el aterrizaje. Harry le dio un último beso a Eggsy, húmedo, profundo. La piel de Eggsy se erizó, guardando en su memoria el sabor de Harry.

Era el bastardo con más suerte del mundo, en ese momento.

* * *

Ya en tierra, revisaron las comunicaciones, acordaron los planes de respaldo y se prepararon para despedirse.

Eggsy abrazó a Rox, deseándole suerte. Ella respondió arreglando el nudo de su corbata, comentando que le sentaba bien el rubor en sus mejillas. Eggsy no pudo sostenerle la mirada y Rox se unió a su equipo, contenta por la felicidad de su amigo.

Harry hablaba con Whisky, revisando los últimos detalles. Aprovechando que Eggsy se había quedado solo, Tequila se le acercó por la espalda, susurrándole algo al oído.

Para cuando el resto pudo reaccionar, Eggsy ya le había dado a Tequila un puñetazo en el rostro, tirándolo al suelo. Vodka se acercó a ayudarle a ponerse pie, mientras Rox se acercaba a Eggsy, con la intención de detenerlo.

\- ¿Terminando la misión? – Eggsy le preguntó a Tequila cuando este lo encaró.

\- Puedes apostar tu precioso traje a que si. Hasta entonces, pues. Y suerte. – Tequila se acercó a decirle algo. – Si alguien se la merece son ustedes dos. - Le dio una palmada en el hombro y se unió a su equipo.

Harry se le acercó, sin apartar la mirada del equipo que se alejaba.

\- ¿Se puede saber por qué lo golpeaste? – Whisky se acercó lo suficiente como para escuchar la respuesta de Eggsy a la pregunta de Harry,

\- Dijo que no creía haber visto mejor porno que el que tuvo que soportar durante el vuelo y que con gusto esperaría su turno para tener mi trasero luego de que tu terminaras con el. – Ambos se giraron para ver a Whisky ahogarse con su saliva cuando le dio un ataque de risa al escucharlo. – Cuando terminemos esto, prométeme que nunca más volveremos a trabajar con esta gente. Nunca jamás.

Harry lo miró con el gesto serio por un largo instante, para luego soltar una carcajada, a la que se unió Whisky. Eggsy simplemente los ignoró y echó a andar tras el otro equipo, una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

En unas horas más terminarían con Poppy, se agarraría a golpes con Tequila, mandaría al diablo a Statesman, tomaría a Merlín, a Rox y a Henry con él y los subiría en un avión hacia Londres.

En algún punto entre esas acciones, el y Harry pasarían varias horas recuperando el tiempo perdido, en cualquier superficie disponible y con la privacidad necesaria para esos menesteres.

Su vida no podría ser mejor.

 _¿Cierto?_


End file.
